


窒息梗＋口交试写短篇

by kuang2000



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuang2000/pseuds/kuang2000
Summary: 试着短篇。第一篇ca，背景是天使对窒息有ptsd，恢复时被蛇拉下了水。第二篇试水，cac无差。





	窒息梗＋口交试写短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 试着短篇。第一篇ca，背景是天使对窒息有ptsd，恢复时被蛇拉下了水。第二篇试水，cac无差。

窒息＋一些小性癖

克劳利很喜欢那些床上的情色运动。他不确定天使是不是跟自己一样，但是那很美好，引诱本该干干净净的东西变得淫乱不堪或是别的诱惑人的样子。

这让克劳利感觉到美好。

每次他都忍不住在完事一次，或是两次后询问亚茨拉斐尔是否跟自己感同身受，并且希望得到肯定的回答。

这个问题就跟他本人一样没有水准，问的完全不在乎对方的感受。而且天使每次都会翻个白眼把他推开。

克劳利一直以为这是对方在害羞或是别的什么，第一次是他主动提出的，他主动的，当时亚茨拉斐尔不可思议但是迷迷糊糊，他喂他喝了不少酒，然后一切就变得顺理成章。

后来。也不是很久之后，他总是没有得到肯定的回答，这让他觉得很沮丧。是不是他真的跟想象里那样很糟糕，并且没有满足对方？但是，亚茨拉斐尔确实是他少见的，为数不多的床伴。并且在公元1000年后的唯一一个。

他得到了一切不太好的消息。这让他感觉到极度，非常，无法压抑的生气。

事情发生在某个13号。当时的他们正完成了一次激烈的床上运动，对，只有一次，当时的亚茨拉斐尔已经感觉到了疲倦但是克劳利一直很兴奋。他用他那根埋在别人屁股的小克劳利蹭了蹭对方身体的某一块特别的软肉，然后很开心的看见对方美妙的眼睛里又蒙上了水雾。

但是亚茨拉斐尔却说不行。他累了。明天书店还要开门。并且用胳膊肘推了推克劳利让他起身。但是恶魔没有以前那么听话。

他用指尖轻轻扫过刚刚疯狂时候留在对方身上的咬痕，然后停留在了乳尖那里一秒，捏了捏有些软的小东西，满意的发现又变得硬挺。

“我听到了一些传言。亚茨拉斐尔。”克劳利尽力让自己变得漫不经心，仿佛只是性爱后的床上闲谈。他的手指停在了锁骨那里，抚摸着薄薄的软肉，他在上面留了吻痕，然后再接着网上。

“你喜欢被人掐着脖子是吗，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔不可置信的瞪大眼睛看着他。被雷劈傻了一样的表情。

但是克劳利没有那个心情嘲笑他。他看着对方结结巴巴的解释，“呃，不，不是，你怎么，你在哪里听到的，谁说的，他在开玩笑，克劳利。”

他。克劳利把这个称呼在嘴里嚼了一下。

“你从来没有，告诉过我你有那么荒诞的情史。”克劳利思考着回答，他忍不住想到当他知道这些消息的时候暴怒的心情。

“你跟你多少个舞伴上过床？”克劳利平淡的，盯着被自己艹弄一次后的人，对方看起来有点被吓到了，而且在发抖。那双有点肉肉的嘴唇想张开说什么，但是最后藏到了下齿后面。

克劳利还是心软了，不舍的逼他真的说什么。“我不在意，其实。”他亲吻了一下亚茨拉斐尔的脸庞，然后带着很沮丧而充满爱意的眼神抚摸上了对方的脖子。

亚茨拉斐尔显然是想躲开的，他直觉告诉这个人需要他的安抚，但是需要天使安抚人的通常精神都会有点糟糕。

“你还没有射，天使。”克劳利很悲伤，“我是不是没有满足你。只是忙着在干自己的事？”

没有。亚茨拉斐尔很想回答他，你做的很好，他想这么说。但是明显就是撒谎。克劳利是个好床伴，但是亚茨拉斐尔他自己身体有点问题，他想试着改变。

克劳利确实很温柔，不管是是他的身体里的时候还是完事了后。但是他依旧心情很低落。他没有用亚茨拉斐尔想要的方式满足他，却上了无数次床。

“我会满足你的。”他说着，手指缠上了对方的脖颈，亲吻着他的嘴唇。

另外一只手抬起了天使的腰，亚茨拉斐尔觉得这让他感觉很害怕。克劳利硬了，带着他那个世界已经毁灭了的悲痛表情，在自己身体里硬了。

这一切不太正常。但是依旧让他觉得有点兴奋。

克劳利一个挺腰把全部都送进了天使的身体里，他们刚刚干过一次，然后现在对方的身体又开始变得僵硬。

“别怕啊。”恶魔放软了语气。亲了亲对方的鬓角，然后猛的抽出再快速的插进去。亚茨拉斐尔尖叫了一下，他想推开恶魔却发现放在脖子上的那只手在慢慢的缩紧。

克劳利原先射了一次，粘稠的精液因为粗暴的操弄有些被挤出了身体，然后又被滚烫的性器带回了穴口里。他能感觉到身下的人绷紧了身体，这是以前性爱没有体验到的。

也许他该更卖力一点？

恶魔抬起了对方的腰，离自己更近一点，然后把亚茨拉斐尔的腿圈自己腰上，他很听话的夹紧了克劳利的腰。

克劳利应该感觉到开心。但是他没有。他觉得那腔糟糕的愤怒此时又冒出了头，他有点想对这个人更粗暴一点。但是又不忍心。

然后，他发现亚茨拉斐尔硬了。

滚烫的，并且滴了几滴液体下来，可怜兮兮的挂在龟头上。

克劳利想笑出声。对方居然被这么粗暴的对待时还感觉到了兴奋。他收紧了手，挤压着对方的喉咙，让吸入肺的空气变得越来越少。

之后——

他却感觉到了自己被夹紧了。那个只要放进去就让他感觉到温暖，潮湿，安心的内腔紧紧的包裹着他，是一次从没有过的体验。

他很满足。奋力的操弄着那个穴口，他想应该也让亚茨拉斐尔看看，贪婪的把他的阴茎吞下后变得红肿的肉穴，在他抽出时又变得贪婪的被连带出的肠肉。

也许以后有机会，他要扒开他遮住眼睛的手，让他好好看看。

但是现在不行。随着克劳利越掐的用力，亚茨拉斐尔已经喘不过气来了，他挣扎着扒拉着恶魔的手指，仰着头想尖叫却只能发出低声的嘶吼。

但是他却感觉到天使在兴奋。

恶魔粗暴的用性器的头部挤压着肠道里那块敏感的地方，一次一次的冲撞，干弄，直到快感已经要把亚茨拉斐尔逼疯，他开始绝望的痉挛，渴望求饶，眼泪都忍不住。

克劳利觉得他要射了。

于是他最后的用力掐了对方的脖子，此时亚茨拉斐尔已经完全喘不过气。窒息的快感狂暴的侵蚀他，让他无助的兴奋，逼近死亡的边缘。

恶魔来了最后的冲刺，他不确定自己有没有这么渴望高潮过，但是亚茨拉斐尔的肉穴潮湿精致，给了他极大的快感。他最后射在了里面，把那粘稠的东西一股劲的排到了对方的身体里。

最后一秒，他从死亡的怀抱里扯回了天使。松开了手指看到他用缺氧的嗓子无声的尖叫着，性器兴奋的弹跳着射了好几股，有些甚至飞到了他的脸上。

等到他抽出的时候，粘稠的液体随着他的性器涌出，挂在那个颤抖着，无法合上的穴口里。

天使已经无声了，刚刚刺激的快感让他身体一阵一阵的痉挛，此时完全找不到北。克劳利突然觉得这样的他，带着些恐惧的样子极度的可爱。他用拇指和食指把自己性器上的残留的精液撸弄下来，然后放在了对方嘴边。

“跟我学，亚茨拉斐尔，‘啊——’。”

随后他看见那个嘴唇，迟疑缓慢的颤抖着，还是被迫张开了。恶魔把那些液体送进了对方嘴里，抹在了他舌头上。

然后摸索到了刚刚操弄的穴口上，舀起一坨粘稠的精液再送到他嘴边。

“舔干净。亲爱的。”

亚茨拉斐尔的表情像是被恶心到腰干呕，他在恶魔严肃的，但是温柔的表情和那坨液体上来回了一次，最终开始张开了嘴伸出了舌头，用舌尖把那液体扫干净。

此时克劳利再次抬起他的腿摸了下去。

亚茨拉斐尔不太确定这些事耗费了多长时间，但是恶魔却很温柔的把那些东西，一点一点，包括刚刚他自己射在身体上的都喂给了他。并且保证他咽下去，然后扒开他的嘴，用食指压着他的舌头检查是否又残留。

他很满意这次的性爱，走之前克劳利又亲了亲他，天使不太确定这个人是不是出了什么问题。治不好的那种。

“你喜欢这种玩法是么，小甜饼。”克劳利给了他一个湿吻，亚茨拉斐尔已经很疲倦了。“我们下次试试别的吧，你喜欢水刑么？”(湿布放在口鼻处浇水)

天使颤抖了一下。

  
口交试写  


停下，恶魔。快停下。天使简直想大叫或是干一些别的什么拒绝这条狡猾的老蛇，结果却被逼的只能躺在羽绒被里呻吟。他贴上自己最荣软的，或是说现在最坚硬的那里，用拇指搓揉着顶部，食指和中指像夹着红酒杯柄一样在柱体上滑动。这太羞耻了，克劳利！

恶魔无动于衷，贴上去伸出舌尖舔了舔流出液体的小孔，用舌苔摩擦着柱体上的青筋，熟练而老辣，一个处子在他手下毫无办法。他开始吞吐，含住用舌头舔弄，再深吞进去卡在喉咙那里。天使快疯了，这个神经病打着帮自己放松的名头却干出这种事，用那张天天和自己聊天的嘴唇含着，用发出性感声音的喉咙咽着，天啊，他以后怎么面对这个恶魔。极度羞耻却极度舒服，我操弄进了他的口腔。天使想到这点就几乎要射了。

恶魔开始动了，有节制的，规律性的吞吐，他的指节卡在天使的囊袋中间搓弄，用牙齿轻轻刮着柱体，卡在口腔里的舌头灵活的转动着。

射吧，发泄出来吧。恶魔最终吐出了天使的性器，舌尖和头部用唾液连成了丝，这太色情了，恶魔用手指扒开口腔，指腹按压着自己柔软的嘴唇，天使光看像那暗红的的洞口就能感受到里面的潮湿和柔软，天啊。他想，他不敢相信自己刚刚就被这里吞吐了全部。

如果你想，你可以射在里面，恶魔指了指喉咙深处。这里。你可以射进来。

我可以用精液玷污那里。天使咽下唾液，他能感觉到腰下的兴奋。让我高潮，克劳利，天使轻声祈求着。  



End file.
